Hatsu Koi
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: This is just... something I came up with. It's really not that good.


Hatsu Koi  
  
By: Jessica R Vance  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Summary: "Hatsu Koi" means "First time in love" in Japanese. This story is divided into three parts: Hatsu koi wa Kojiro, "Kojiro's First Time In Love," Hatsu Koi was Musashi, "Musashi's First Time In Love," and Hatsu Koi wa Roketto Dan, "The Rocket Gang's First Time In Love." It's your typical "they reflect then they get together" fic, in the same spirit as "Me, Musashi." Hope ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, I only own the story. No one else wants it.  
  
Apology: Gawd, this one SUCKS! It was just a spur of the moment thing that I *had* to write and I managed to crap out this. Sorry!   
  
Flamers: Don't just tell me it sucked! Same as always! Tell me how I can improve! ^_^ Thankies!  
  
-----  
  
**Hatsu Koi Wa Kojiro**  
  
I never thought that I would fall. In love, that is. But, here I am, head over heels, because of my partner.  
  
Musashi...  
  
My life was never too full of love. My parents hated me. I was just an object, created to inherit the family's money. They never loved me. Rumika... any remote feelings of love she ever had for me masqueraded as a whip and a sadistic smile. When I ran away, I never expected to find love... not like this.  
  
Not this feeling that makes my heart feel as if it will break through my chest when she looks at me. My Musashi... she is beautiful... and wild. I call her mine, only to myself, because no one owns her, not even Sakaki. She is her own. Musashi hits me... like Rumika. But unlike Rumika, I never sense that she gets pleasure out of hitting me.  
  
Looking at her now, my Musashi. She's asleep and so peaceful... the only time I can gaze at her without her noticing... I feel more love than I can stand welling up inside me. I can't hold it in anymore...  
  
**Hatsu Koi Wa Musashi**  
  
Kojiro thinks I'm asleep. I can tell, I feel his eyes on me. I like it when he looks at me. I feel... safe when he holds me.  
  
Of course, I can never tell him this.  
  
He thinks me strong; too strong to ever love someone like him. I can't let him- or anyone- think I'm weak. I try to hide it by hitting him. I always feel bad when I do, but... that is just one more thing I can't tell him.  
  
I don't think I've ever said "I'm sorry" to him once in my life. I need to. I've said "Thank you..." probably not nearly as much as I should have. I love him. This is the first time, I think, that I've ever been in love. I've loved... I loved my mother; I still do. I even love Nyasuu, to a certain extent. But I've never been *in love*.  
  
Not before now...  
  
**Hatsu Koi Wa Roketto Dan**  
  
"Musa-chan?" Kojiro asked carefully, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yes," Musashi answered.  
  
Kojiro started slightly; he hadn't actually expected her to be awake.   
  
"What do you want?" she prompted, sounding irritated.  
  
Kojiro bit his tongue to keep from saying, 'You.' He shook his head. "Um... I just..." in a split second, he lost the courage to tell her. "No-nothing important."   
  
"Kojiro," Musashi said impatiently, sitting up, "Just tell me." 'Or kiss me, whichever,' she thought.  
  
"I... um, that is... you... um... do you... ah..." Kojiro stuttered.  
  
Suddenly, Musashi got a crazy idea. She leaned over, grabbed the back of Kojiro's head, and kissed him hard on the mouth. She held it for a long while, then slowly pulled away.  
  
"Now *tell* me or I'll do worse than that!" she playfully threatened, her royal blue eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Kojiro simply stared in shock for a moment, then leaned forward and kissed her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
Musashi, against her better judgment, melted into his embrace. They held each other for a long time, then Kojiro pulled back and, facing her, whispered, "I love you, Musashi Miyamoto."  
  
"I noticed," she softly replied, right before their lips met again.  
  
-----  
  
Liked it? Hated it? *PLEASE* R & R, I wanna know! JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com 


End file.
